


~Rude~

by SweetAwfulThoughts



Category: Mikayuu - Fandom, Owari no Seraph, seraph the end - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Magic, Romance, Rude - Freeform, Song - Freeform, tacobell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAwfulThoughts/pseuds/SweetAwfulThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I have your son for the rest of my life?" Mika smiled brightly at Mr. Ichinose and held his hands up in a prayer gesture. "Say yes, say yes."</p>
<p>Guren stared at the begging boy on his doorstep with an emotionless glare. He shook his head at the pouty face and puppy eyes Mika tried to trick him with. "You'll never get my blessing till the day I die."</p>
<p>"Eh?!" Mika dropped his hands to his side and felt a purple aura began surrounding the older man. It felt very tense. </p>
<p>Guren's left eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably as he gave him an evil grin. "Tough luck my friend, but my answer is no." Yuu's father stepped away from the doorway and grabs the knob.</p>
<p>Mika notices him inching away so he held his hand out, "wai-!" The door was slammed in Mika's face without another word said.</p>
<p>The blonde stood there sadly, hanging his head in defeat. "Why do you gotta be so rude?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am making gifts for others because idk why...If you ever want one let me know!!! I'm still new so I thought gifts were fanfics of certain pairs, I can do that!! >3

"Okay, so it goes like this." Mika stood in front of his friend Krul. "I fell in love with Yuu Ichinose and I really wanna marry him. So, I'm going to go over to Yuu's house and ask for his fathers blessing! What do you think?"

"I think you're an idiot." Krul admitted, staring down at her manicured fingernails. "I think Guren will kill you. And I think Yuu will have to find a new boyfriend."

The blonde hung his head at her honesty, "you might be right..." Mika turned away from his pink haired friend and cupped his chin in thought. 'I want Yuu-chan to be mine, but how do I get his fathers approval?!'

"Why couldn't you have fallen head over heels for another boy at this school?" Krul rested her cheek against her palm and remained seated at her desk. Mika has been talking nonstop about his idea to tell Guren.

"He's my soulmate." Mika clenched his shirt where his heart was located. "I'm so in love with him."

"Oh, shut up, gay Romeo." Krul tossed a pencil at the blondes head and brought her gaze down to the desk surface. "It's puppy love."

"It's destiny!" Mika cried, still clutching his shirt dramatically, "we were destined to meet!"

"You met at a Taco Bell." The pink haired girl clarified, "if destiny is code word for spicy food and exploded bathrooms, well then it's a better love story than twilight."

'Krul just doesn't understand my feelings for Yuu.' The blonde grabbed his cellphone and began texting Yuu.

"What are you doing?" The pale girl asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm texting Yuu, I'm coming to see Guren tomorrow."

"Better bring a bodyguard or a body bag."

Mika smiled at her and laughed at her sarcastic joke. He closed his phone and glanced at the classrooms clock, 'hm, Yuu should be in his first lesson. Being homeschooled must really suck.'

\----------------

Mika knocked on the door of the Ichinose's house and stood there patiently. He was wearing his best suit that made him look like a penguin. 

"Coming! Coming!" A voice called from behind the door.

It wasn't long till it finally opened to reveal a blue haired man who was known as Guren Ichinose, aka Yuu's dad.

"Can I have your son for the rest of my life?" Mika smiled brightly at Mr. Ichinose and held his hands up in a prayer gesture. "Say yes, say yes!"

Guren stared at the begging boy on his doorstep with an emotionless glare. He shook his head at the pouty face and puppy eyes Mika tried to trick him with. "You'll never get my blessing till the day I die."

"Eh?!" Mika dropped his hands to his side and felt a purple aura began surrounding the older man. It felt very tense. 

Guren's left eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably as he gave him an evil grin. "Tough luck my friend, but my answer is no." Yuu's father stepped away from the doorway and grabs the knob.

Mika notices him inching away so he held his hand out, "wai-!" The door was slammed in Mika's face without another word said.

The blonde stood there sadly, hanging his head in defeat. "Why do you gotta be so rude?"

The knob turned once and out came Yuu Ichinose; the love of his life. He ran over and kissed Mika on the lips before running back inside before being caught by his strict father.

Mika touched his lips and smiled, "I'm going to marry him anyway."

"Like hell you will." 

Mika stood there speechless. He didn't need to turn around to know the voice behind him was Guren. 'How the heck did he hear me or even get behind me?!' 

Guren bent down so his lips were against the blondes ear, "come near my son and I'll sell your body parts to hungry cannibals on craigslist."

The blondes eyes bulge open at the scary threat as he felt his hair stand up on the back of his neck. He slowly rotated his shaking head to the right, "w-what does that mean?!"

"What it means is that if you come back, I'll kill you." Mr. Ichinose grabbed the back of Mika's neck and forced the teenage boy to look him straight in the eye. "Are we clear?"

Mika gulped at the protective father and nodded his head, "y-yes sir."

For the first time Guren smiled at the blonde, "good." He let go of Mika's neck and made his way back inside before stopping at the doorway to look back at the boy. His smile turned into a warning smirk, "cannibals enjoy chewing on the thighs of peppy blondes."

His comment made Mika grab his thighs fearfully and shake his head frantically. 

"Have a good day, shitty brat." Guren closed the door once again, finally leaving the blonde by himself.

\----------------

Yuu watched Mika speed walk off his lawn from his bedroom window. He frowned at his fathers stupid threats, he usually tells all of Yuu's suitors some random torture, and they believe the buffoon.

Guren was only angry at Mika because of the accidental love bite on his neck. Yuu borrowed Shinoa's foundation, but it did shit to hide the hickey. Now the raven was grounded till he dies.

Sometimes his father could he so rude.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's grammar errors please do not get triggered!! They're accidental!!!

"You had a hickey on your neck?!" Mika facepalmed his face into his hands. "I stood in front of him with a cheeky grin, no wonder he wanted to kill me..."

Mika sat on his bed with his laptop lying next to him. His beautiful boyfriend was on his screen in a FaceTime chat. Mika knew Yuu just got out of the shower by the robe he had wrapped around his naked body and the damped hair. The raven was sitting on his bed as well, rubbing his neck and grinning sheepishly at his mistake.

"I guess Shinoa and I don't have the same foundation color." Yuu scratched his cheek nervously with his index finger and glanced away from his laptop.

"Let me see it." Mika bent his face closer to the screen. He had to keep his dirty brain away from the thought that Yuu was untying his robe in front of his eyes.

Yuu opened the robe enough for the other boy to get a good view of a purple bruise formed at the end of his neck. It had property of Mika written all over it. The raven blushed when he looked at the camera to find his boyfriend's change of attitude. He was grinning like an idiot, a perverted idiot. Yuu quickly covered himself entirely again, "shows over pervert."

Mika was snapped out of his trance and had his mouth gaped open, "that bruise is gigantic! How the hell did you expect to hide that?!"

"I told you! I tried to use my friends makeup, but it didn't work."

"Was it even a tan color?!" Mika saw a small head shake from Yuu and sighed, "Shinoa's as pale as the scary woman from that dog movie I like. How could you think Guren wouldn't spot it?!" The blonde groaned, "you're an ivory Yuu! Ivory!"

"Well shit, I don't know makeup." Yuu defended himself, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting childishly. "So, what type of lie did Guren tell this time? He was going to shoot you? Send you back in time with his Doctor Who time machine? Mafia leader of the biggest gang in America?"

"He said cannibals...," Mika nervously gripped his thighs and continued. "He said...he was going to sell my body parts to cannibals off of craiglist..."

"Huh, that's odd."

"Right?!"

"He usually says eBay."

Mika glared at his lovers confused expression and groaned, "the things I do for love."

Yuu lowered his eyelids and frowned, "sorry Mika. I should've done a better job to cover it up."

The blonde smiled sweetly into the screen, "it's fine Yuu-chan. I'll just try again to get his permission." Mika felt his heart flutter when the raven smiled back with a slight nod in agreement. He clapped his hands, "great! So, now why don't we do something to express our love for each other."

"What did you have in mind?" Yuu asked, grabbing his towel off his bed and wiping his dripping hair. "I'm grounded so I can't get out of here."

"I know," Mika tapped his knee nervously, biting his lip. He totally wanted to do this with Yuu, but he highly doubt his boyfriend would agree with this. "But we're on FaceTime together."

"Well what can we do on FaceTime?" Yuu's frown returned, quizzed by his boyfriends creepy smile. "It's not really romantic to kiss a video cam." 

The blonde gulped and repeatedly tapped his knee as he watched the raven toss the towel onto the ground. He was waiting for the robe to face the same fate. "W-Well, speaking of the video cam..." 

"Yeah?"

His sapphire eyes met with curious emerald eyes and he felt himself heat up at the awkward moment. "W-We-Well you could..." His eyes landed on the blue robe covering his boyfriends gorgeous body. "Remove the robe and...maybe strike some poses for me..." Mika knew he couldn't go back so he finished his thought. His cheeks turned bright red as he twiddled his fingers, "m-maybe use that hot Midori accent you could do..."

"Fucking pervert." Yuu said with a poker face. His hand landed on the knot he made to hold his robe shut. "And I only used that Midori Gurinu impression to annoy Kimizuki. Not to be 'sexy'." Yuu held his fingers up in quotations of the word sexy.

"So is that a yes?" Mika felt his lips curl up even more, "to the video chat sex?"

"Do I really have to answer your question?" Yuu asked with a raised eyebrow, making it sound obvious to what his answer was. 

The blonde hung his head in shame, "...no..."

Yuu undid his knot and pulled it off so Mika could see his bare chest. "Okay, how do we do this?" His boyfriend was still looking down so he decided to swallow his pride and do the voice. He wanted to hold back his cringe, but placed a finger to his mouth with a girlish smile. In his best Midori Gurinu voice, he spoke, "I am...MIDORI GUUUUURINUUUUU!"

Mika raised his head and felt tears fill his eyes at his hot boyfriend completely naked. Well...he's only showing him his chest, but it's a start! Mika unbuttoned his plaid shirt, revealing his own chest and flung it over his shoulder. "God you're sexy!"

"I'm a boy! I shouldn't be sounding like a Japanese school girl!" Yuu scoffed, covering his chest with his arm. "Just tell me what to do."

"Y-You want me to instruct you on what to do?"

"Yeah, tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Mika felt his heart stop, he clutched his chest harshly. His head was filled with lewd ideas for Yuu, 'he's being very submissive! All I have to do is tell him what to do and he'll do it! He's like...like...' "A sexy maid!" Mika held a finger up at his discovery, 'I will remember to buy him a cute outfit next time I go to the mall!'

Yuu stared at the blonde lost in thoughts as he was also filled with his own thoughts. 'Did Guren eat the rest of the pizza? Let's see, there was almost a whole box left so maybe there's some still in the fridge.'

"Yuu-chan." Mika called cheerfully. "I need you to stand on the bed on all fours and say 'meow' at the camera."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Yuu bit his lip as a red brush crept onto his face. "Fine." 

Mika excitedly watched the raven reveal his naked hips before the screen froze. "Eh?!" A video chat request popped out with Ferid's face.  
He could still hear Yuu shift his weight on the bed and crawl away from the laptop.

"M-...Meow..." The blonde heard Yuu say very shyly, which would've been the hottest thing to see. "There, I'm done."

"W-Wait babe!" Mika declined the chat request and saw it disappeared, to reappear two seconds later. "God dammit!" The horny teen growled at his annoying classmate. He ignored it once again to have it be replaced with another request. Ferid's creepy profile picture kept showing up, forcing Mika to look at that fucking smirk. "What the fuck is this?! It's like a never ending horror movie!"

"Mika?" Yuu said, sounding rather confused on why Mika has been quiet for almost ten minutes.

"Just one more minute baby!" The blonde declined his call for the eleventh time and had another pop up in its place. Mika felt his eye twitch from the struggle of getting Ferid off his ass. "Why won't you go away?!"

"You know Mika...I better get some sleep for tomorrow. Shinoa's coming over so I better get to bed."

'What?!' Mika cried in his head as he desperately closed another call to have another come up. "Yuu-chan! I'm-!"

"Love you, I'll see you tomorrow." He heard Yuu end the call from the beep, allowing Ferid's screen to fill his.

The blonde angrily pushed accept and watched as Ferid's face popped on his screen, instead of his naked boyfriend.

"Mikaaaaaaa! I hope I didn't disturb you." Ferid started off and chirped happily. "I just wanted to chat with my best buddy-."

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! I WANT TO RIP YOUR EYES OUT OF YOUR SOCKET AND LET HOMELESS MEN PEE IN YOUR SOCKETS!" Mika shouted into the camera, feeling his pupils get smaller as he yelled louder. "IF YOU EVER TRY TO COCK BLOCK ME AGAIN WITH YOUR CONSTANT SPAM I'M GOING TO TEAR THAT PONYTAIL OFF YOUR HEAD AND FEED IT TO MY WEENIER DOG!"

The white haired boy kept his happy grin plastered on his face and listened to Mika hiss at him. After the blonde finished his rant, Ferid spoke, "so I just wanted to talk to my best buddy in the whole wide world."

"Eat my ass." Mika muttered as he closed his laptop, ending the call with his creepy stalker.

\----------

Krul sat on Mika's couch, surfing the web on her laptop. It was Sunday afternoon and they were watching the movie with the blonde girl wanting to be a lawyer. Mika told Krul the whole story with Guren and Yuu so he was now listening to his friends advice.

Krul typed away on her computer as she clicked on a tab. "Suitors would bribe the father with a piece of land or a cow or maybe a chicken, in some traditional countries."

Mika grabbed the remote and muted the tv, glancing over to his best friend. "Krul, I don't own any chickens or cows, especially not a piece of land." He also highly doubt Guren is the animal type, he seems more like the type of guy to enjoy a new blazer.

"No idiot." Her ruby eyes drifted off the screen to glance at the dumb blonde. "What I mean is, you need to butter Guren up with some gifts."

"Gifts?" The blonde beamed at that idea and jumped off the couch to stand in front of the pink haired girl. "I got it! I'll give him gifts to show him I can take care of Yuu!"

"Well I wouldn't push your luck with that." She dropped her gaze back on the small computer and clicked on another link. "Just show him how nice you can be to others, not just Yuu. Giving Guren; a total stranger, a gift, would prove your kindness."

"What should I give him?" Mika asked.

"Flowers? Chocolates? Something proper."

\----------

Mika knocked on the Ichinose's front door and awaited the fathers arrival. He had two gifts for Guren hidden behind his back out of sight. He was excited for Yuu's dad to see them. 

"Yes-? Oh not you again." Guren opened the door with a frown on his face. "What do you want brat?"

"I came with gifts." The blonde said happily, "for you Mr. Ichinose." He revealed a box of chocolates and a bouquet of red roses in his hands. "Chocolates and flowers."

"Hm?" Guren stared at the items bundled close to the boy standing in front of him. "What is this for?"

"This is my deal with you, instead of chickens and cows, I brought you chocolates and flowers."

"You're kind of a weirdo..."

"Can I marry your son now?" Mika closed his eyes and opened them into huge sapphire orbs, "please?"

"Tch." Guren stood back and grabbed the knob. "Tough luck my friend, but the answers still no!"

He slammed the door once again in the sad blondes face, making him hang his head in defeat. "Damn..."

Mr. Ichinose opened the door right after closing it, making the blonde quickly hold his head up and smile. 'He reconsidered his answer and is now going to tell me he accepts me!' Mika felt his smile grow larger at the small idea. 'Here it is!'

Guren walked up to the boy and took the chocolate and flowers out of his hand. Turning on his heels, he walked back inside without saying one word to Mika. He closed the door even louder than before, making Mika's jaw drop.

"Why do you gotta be so rude?!" Mika yelled to empty air and hung his head, defeated once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be triggered by grammar errors they are accident!!

Shinoa grabbed her keys off the counter and looked over to the father and son eating at their kitchen table. She dangled them back and forth making them jingle, "let's go to the mall cherry boy."

Guren held his coffee mug in one hand, and the other obtained this mornings newspaper. He shifted his eyes onto his son who was taking another bite out of his bagel. Guren brought the coffee cup up to his lips and took a small sip before answering in Yuu's place. "He's grounded."

"Grounded?" The lavender girl pouted and skipped over to the table from her spot at the counter. She stood in front of Mr. Ichinose and lightly poked his nose, making the man wrinkle his nose in disgust. "Oh come on Guren, he's been cooped up since Friday. Let him get some air." 

"He has a balcony if he ever needs to step out for a breather." Guren said.

Yuu glared at his father and pulled the hoodie up so it covered his head, including the hickey. "You're so uncool."

"And you are?" The blue haired man placed his coffee cup on the tables surface. He turned his head to the left so he was able to face his rebellious son. "Letting weirdos like that Taco Bell kid suck on your neck? Is that cool?"

Shinoa had to cover her mouth before a giggle could escape her lips. She leaned her body against the table and glanced over at the raven boy. She saw his face heat up from Guren's comment which is hilarious. "Y'know, greasy food and a hickey, that's the new relationship goals.

Yuu ignored Shinoa's part in the conversation and stayed focused on his strict dad. "You are only angry because I found love with someone who isn't rich." Yuu scoffed, turning his head away from his fathers glare. "Money doesn't make me happy."

Mr. Ichinose sighed and placed a hand to his temple in stress, "what do you know about love?" He held his hands up and gestured from Yuu to Shinoa as example. "Your generation doesn't even know the definition of love." He thrusted a finger in the direction of his son, "the only thing that kid wants to do is get inside your pants."

"You don't know Mika, he's not like that." 'Since he already popped my cherry at that party a few months,' the raven wanted to say, but kept quiet about that topic. "He's a good guy. You even liked him at first!" Yuu pointed out.

"That was before I knew he was up in your room tongue fucking my son in the mouth." Guren took another sip of his coffee and dropped the newspaper on the table. "If you are really anticipating over relationships, then I'll find you a suitor myself."

"As if!" Yuu slammed his fists on the table, making the dishes shrrounding him shake. "You'll pick some snob that's only interested in money."

"Nonsense." He held a hand up, halting Yuu's second outburst. "I'm sure the Bathory has a son your age."

"The Bathorys?!" Yuu gawked at his idea of the perfect suitor, "but you said they're creepers!" It's true, Guren told him that he used to believe the Bathory family were a bunch of vampires. Guren only wanted him to date the freak because his family was super rich since they own the biggest hotel in Owari town. 

"Mhm," Guren smirked at his son before pursing his lips together and taking another drink of his coffee. "Maybe dating him will bring you on the right path. Their son is on honor role and a golfing champion. That should be a turn on."

"Then why is my dick soft?" Yuu spatted hatefully. "The only one to be turned on by him is twilight fans." The raven quickly crossed his arms over his chest and growled, "fucking Edward looking ass."

"Yuu Ichinose, don't use foul language!"

Shinoa thought this was still funny, but it was getting very intense. She held her hands up in defense and walked in between Yuu and Guren's chair. "You two need to chill." She decided this was the best time to mention her brother, who was Guren's boyfriend. "That's why Shinya's coming over here at noon."

"Noon?!" Guren's eyebrows raised in shock as he flipped his wrist around to look at the time. "That's in twenty minutes!" He cupped his chin in thought, 'the brat is grounded, but this'll be the only time for Shinya and I to...' "You know what, Yuu go ahead."

Yuu wiped his mouth with a napkin and got up from his seat. He grabbed his small plate and curiously looked at his father. "I thought I was grounded till I die?"

"You will be if I ever see another boy leaving marks on you."

\--------------

Yuu sat in the passengers side of Shinoa's white car, his head pressed against his window. The girl next to him was jamming out to 'See You Again'. He liked the song, but he liked it when Charlie and Wiz sang it. 

"IIIIIIIIIt's beeeen a looooooong daaaaay!-" Shinoa stopped the car quickly, noticing the light flashed red. She stopped so sudden on the brakes that it jerked Yuu's head forward, making him make an unmanly yelp. "Whoops~"

Yuu pushed the off button that muted Shinoa's radio. He gave her his best 'will you shut the fuck up before you kill us' look. "Cut the crap Shinoa. I need you to take me to Mika's house."

"Mika?" Shinoa took a left at the corner, almost hitting a boy on his bike. She didn't look through the review mirror to see him flipping her off and cursing. Her violet eyes stayed focus on the road in front of her as she kept grinning mischievously. "What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"Hmmmm...." Shinoa stuck her tongue out in thought, "let me get back to you on that."

"Aight." Yuu thought nothing of it, he knew she would probably forget later.

"So, he popped the question." The lavender girl glanced over to the raven averting eye contact with her. "And he wants Guren's approval to marry you, adorable. Never gonna happen, but cute." She had to add at the end.

Yuu sighed and closed his eyes, "Guren's being an asshole. He'll agree to it someday."

\-------------

"I'll pick you up in a few hours. That's plenty of time to fuck on the couch, fuck on his bed, fuck in the shower, and have coffee." 

Yuu got out of Shinoa's car, "it's not like I'm coming over to have sex with him you sex maniac." The raven earned a giggle from the lavender girl who watched him exit her car.

"I'm going to go pick Mitsuba up and go shopping. After that, I'll come get you."

"Gotcha." Yuu closed her car door and walked over to Mika's house. He made it up to the big door and knocked loudly, "knock. Knock."

"Mika?" He opened the unlocked front door, peeking his head inside. "You should really keep your door locked since there's been a lot of robbers." He announced to an empty room. Yuu blinked curiously and went inside the house, closing it behind him. 

"Mika?" Yuu called again, opening Mika's bedroom door to be met with pitch black. "Are you still asleep?! It's almost one!"

"........" The blonde was on his bed with his back toward the front door. He only had green stripped pajama bottoms covering him. Mika was cuddling his pillow like it was his baby, his cheek pressed against it sweetly. 

Yuu walked over to the blondes bed and got on it, crawling over to his boyfriend who was still asleep. He hovered over his boyfriend, planning on screaming in his face to scare him or give him a kiss. 

The raven decided to place a small kiss to his temple which was covered by his blonde locks. Yuu felt the other boy wrinkle his nose from Yuu's hair rubbing against him.

Mika slowly opened his eyes to see his boyfriend positioned above him. He thought he was still dreaming so he brought his palm up to touch his face. "Awe, did you get scared again?" The blonde moved his index finger down to Yuu's lips and smiled, "is the thunder storm too scary? Do I need to keep your mind off it again?" Mika cooed sweetly at the raven giving him an unamused frown.

"The hell are you talking about?" Yuu furrowed his eyebrows together and smacked Mika's hand away. "It's sunny out. Get your ass up, I want to go see Deadpool."

Mika's face dropped at the sudden change of Yuu's personality and realized he wasn't asleep. The Yuu in front of him wasn't the fragile boyfriend who was scared of the thunder and needed comfort. He shifted his eyes down on the small erection hiding under his blanket and felt his cheeks burn red from embarrassment. "......."

"Mikaaaa. Get up already I wanna go out." Yuu complained.

"I-If you could get off my bed and go downstairs..." The blonde clenched his thick blanket nervously and watched Yuu give him a sour look. "I'll be ready in thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes?! We don't have all day Mika!" Yuu sat up on Mika so he was sitting on his stomach and glanced over to the blondes alarm clock. "The movie starts in 45 minutes."

Mika gritted his teeth and pushed Yuu off of him and ran into his bathroom. "D-D-DON'T LOOK YUU!"

"Wha?!" The raven fell off the bed, making him land on the messy ground. "ARE YOU SICK?! DO YOU NEED ANYTHING?!" Yuu got up and walked over to his bathroom door, pushing his ear against it. "MIKA?-"

"I NEED A COLD SHOWER!" Mika cried shamefully on the other side of the door, "STILL LOVE ME YUU-CHAN!"

Yuu cringed unknowingly on why Mika was freaking out, but decided to go downstairs. He was just going to allow the blonde to take a shower so they could head out.


End file.
